PLL One Shots
by AndyTM16
Summary: One shots of PLL couples there will be spemily hannily sparia paily emison emissa emoby haria ezria haleb tranna and maybe emaya plz review if you liked that chapters couple(s) or not. I will be chossing the couples for my new fic An Unknown Connection if you guys review and tell me if you liked any or not. Enjoy! And review!:) Rated T, M in some chapters
1. No Air

**Ok so I decided that I'm going to start a series of one shots to see which pll couples you guys like best… there will be spemily hannily sparia paily emison emissa haria ezria haleb tranna and maybe emaya plz review if you liked that chapters couple(s) or not thanks for all your support! For my fanfic that I just started An Unknown Connection there will be many couples so the endgame couples could be totally different from the starting or developing couples… so send me some ideas what couples would you like to be together or not:) now enjoy the one shots!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN PLL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS:(**

**Chapter 1: No air**

Watching her was torture and paradise at the same time. Today is her big day she was getting married to the guy next door to me who us Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily once though he was a psycho but oddly turned out to be one of my best friends. Watching her in that beautiful probably very expensive white bridal dress was killing me, I think of how much I desire that she was wearing that dress for me and not for my best friend the carpenter.

"what do you think Em? I think is too much right?" the beautiful angel spoke nervously to me

"hmm?... oh sorry spence, you look beautiful…can I tell you something?"I said sincerely

"WHAT!?... am I wearing too much makeup?! I should have told the lady who did it to tone it down now I look like a freaking clown!" Spencer said very fast that I almost didn't understand a word

"Spence calm down you look beautiful like an angel… you are so gorgeous never doubt that" I said

"then what is it?"

I want to tell her that I love her as more than a friend before its too late I have to be honest I have to take my chance.

"Spencer I lo…"

"PEOPLE WATCH OUT THE HOTTEST BRIDESMAID IS IN THE HOUSE!" I was interrupted by Hanna…

"Omg Spencer you look so gorgeous!" aria spoke

"thank you aria… I'm sooooooo nervous!" Spencer said

"you are going to be fine, you love toby that's what matters" Hanna said

There was an awkward silence… Spencer finally spoke "so Emily you where about to tell me something"

I instantly got nervous I needed to tell her but not in front of Aria and Hanna

"looks like somebody is more nervous than Spencer… you look like you just ate the worlds hottest pepper" Hanna laughed

"yea seriously em you are red as a tomato" Aria joined in

"what is it Em?" Spence said to me I couldn't help but to stare at those beautiful brown eyes that always capture me.

"can we talk priva…"

I was interrupted again by Spencer's father why is everyone interrupting me when I want to confess my love before is too late!?

"Spence is time" Mr. Hastings said to his daughter

"Em can this wait?" Spencer said

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. I immediately noticed what I did and watch my chance go away… how can I be so stupid.

The next thing I know is walking down the altar with Andrew beside me and now I'm standing on the altar looking at the love of my life beign given away to my bff Toby, he is a good guy he will take care of Spence… but inside me in my heart I known that Spencer and me belong together.

Minutes go by but it seems like forever to me I can't let her marry him she has to know how I feel right now this second is the point of no return.

I hear the pastor say "if anyone has a reason why these two people shouldn't be together speak now or forever hold your peace"

"I DO! Spencer you can't marry Toby!" I shouted

I heard everyone gasp "Em?" Hanna said "what are you doing?" aria followed

Everyone was probably staring at me but I didn't care I loved Spencer more than anything in the world she is my everything, all I could focus on was my Spencer her beautiful eyes and features.

"Emily can I talk to you privately?" Spencer said calmly to me

I followed her back to the brides private room

"Em why?"

"because…I love you Spencer Hastings, when I'm not with you I have no air to breathe, tell me how I'm supposed to live with no air Spence? Tell me just how?"

I couldn't control myself anymore I leaned in and our lips finally touched it felt like a 10000 fireworks went through my heart… my heart almost jumped out of my chest when I felt Spencer kiss me back she deepened the kiss and touched my check and held me up close to her.

We parted and looked straight into our eyes we felt the love between us

"what does this mean" I finally said

"this means the beginning of the rest of my life" Spencer said sincerely and we kiss passionately again.

**next chapter will be up in the next few days...**


	2. A Complicated Decission

**Hey guys ready for chapter 2 of my PLL one shots? Ok this one is going to complicated because a few of you asked me for emison and another ones for emoby so youll find out what ill do in a few…thanks for reading and for the few people who reviewed followed and favorited this one shots and my pll story An Unknown Connection:) please keep reading reviewing, etc… Now on with the reading**

**PS: There is no A and Ali is not running away**

**Disclamer: you know the drill**

**Chapter 2: A Complicated Decision **

Tobys POV

Today was the day…today was when im going to ask Emily to Prom

I'm really nervous but if it wasn't for Hanna and Aria I would have the courage to ask her, Aria has prepared a day at the park with a picnic and before we leave after the sunset and Hanna old me I'm supposed to give her this teddy bear with a hoodie that says prom? And a rose. Knowing me I'm probably going forget about it because of being so nervous to ask a beautiful girl to prom like Emily Fields.

I walk up to her porch and ring the doorbell, a few seconds later Mrs. Fields opens the door

"Hey Toby how are you?"

"Good morning Mrs. Fields, good thank you how about you?"

"Good and please call me Pam"

"ok "

She laughed "anyway are you ready for today?"

"yes but very nervous"

"you'll be fine, I think you two make a very cute couple"

"oh we are not a couple…yet I hope we are soon"

"me too Toby I would love you to be my Em's boyfriend"

"mom the eggs are done" I heard Emily say

"Pam the muffins are delicious" I heard another girl say

"Toby please come in and join us for breakfast?" Mrs. Fields said

"it would be my pleasure"

I walk into the kitchen and see Emily and not one of my favorite people in the world right now

"hi toby!" Emily practically jumps into my arms, I laugh

"hi Em"

"hey weirdo" I hear Ali say to me

"hello Ali"

"what are you doing here? Are you creeping on us again? Or just trying to steal one of Em's panties?" Ali laughed

"Ali Toby is here because we are going on a date" Em said

"WHAT! You are going on a date with this loser here? Are you crazy?"

"Ali can we please talk alone?"

"why so you can tell me to back off and stop calling this weirdo names?

"Ali stop please"

"ugh fine!" ali rolled her eyes and went upstairs im guessing to Emily's room

"im sorry toby ill be right back"

"its ok ill wait here" I said

* * *

Alis POV

Why does my Em have to go on a date with this idiot? What does she see in him?

Wait…why am I jealous is not like a have feelings for her…right?

"Ali can you cool it with Toby please?" Em said

"why? Do you like him?"

"because you aren't supposed to be mean to people and yes he is a really nice person and friend"

"friend? Is that why are you going on a date with him?"

"im getting to know him he is really sweet and actually treats me way nicer than you"

"yea but that didn't stop you for falling hard in love with me"

"whatever, im going on this date with him end of discussion"

"then tell me this Emily why did you kiss me last night?"

"cause I was stupid enough to even think that you would have feelings for me but now I see that you were just playing with my heart and feelings"

"that is not true Em I care about you"

"then why did you lead me on? With those 'kisses' that were only for practice"

"I don't know"

"Im done Ali…please let me just be happy with Toby I really like him and unlike you he likes me back"

That is when I realized those kisses weren't for practice those feelings weren't one sided they are mutual.

"Em wait!"

Before I knew what I was doing I felt Emily's lips touching mine she was kissing me back that made my heart skip a beat but a few seconds later she pulled back

"its too late" Emily said

My heart broke into a million pieces and I heard the front door close and saw Toby leaving with the person I realized I loved more than anything

**Did you like it or not leave a comment to make it better and don't worry I will write another Emoby story where no one is on their way of falling for each other and another one of Emison…which couple(s) should I write a one shot about next? Leave a suggestion and ill do the magic:) Also Sarah asked me if I could write a fanfic about the PLL actors like Shay Troain Lucy Ashley and the rest I am planning on writing it but I firstwant to finish the one shots or it would be too much for me anyways the next chapter will be up tomorrow or later tonight depending if you guys leave suggestions or not.**


	3. You Take My Breath Away

**Hey guys new chapter! One of you guys requested this ship and I loved it since I read Everyone Loves Em by CallistosDarkSide check it out sometime if you love Hannaly spemily and sparia…I have to say this song that I added I love it because it describes what I'm going through right now…love hurts what can I say….anyway enough from me on with the reading:)**

**Disclamer: I don't own PLL or this song**

**Chapter 3: you take my breath away**

Spencer POV

It's been six months now since Toby and I broke up…it just didn't work out I love him very much but we just both have different expectations of what we want in the future. We both decided that it was best to go our separate ways.

"Hey Spence come on in" I heard Emily said

"hey Em…um is Aria here yet?"

"no she is going to be a little late her art class cleaned up late?"

"oh…ok"

"is everything ok between you guys, you two have been a little tense with each other"

"we just had a little argument"

"a little? It looks like she wants to rip your head off every time she sees you"

"I just really need to talk to her and say I'm sorry"

"well try to sing to her tonight"

"yea totally in front of all those people"

"yea why not shell like it…maybe even a duet?"

"fine ill do it"

"hey Spence! Did you bring the cupcakes? Cause Hanna needs her dessert now!"

"its in the car"

"YES! Thanks"

"always with the desserts Hanna" Emily said

"oh shut up!" Hanna said to her

"Spence this are not the ones I asked you for! I said chocolate not vanilla!"

"Han there are 12 on the box 6 chocolates and 6 vanilla"

"Even better!"

Emily just started laughing and I joined in…im feeling a little nervous about talking to Aria I hope it goes well

* * *

Aria POV

Im outside Emily's house I really don't want to talk to spencer right now she said pretty harsh things she should have minded her business Ezra's and my relationship doesn't concern her…thinking about it now she was just trying to be there for me after what Ezra did ugh I hate him his such an ass but anyway I should move on that was 4 months ago and my feelings for him are dead after what I saw when I walked into his apartment.

My phone suddenly rings "hello?" I said

"ARIA! Are you almost here?" Hanna said

"yea im 2 minutes away"

"ok then you must have super powers because I can see you right now"

I look at Emily's opened door and Hanna waves and smiles at me

I laugh and approach her "hey Han"

"hey girl ready for karaoke night?"

"yea but I don't feel like singing"

"what! You have to come on! At least one song…please?"

"fine" I laugh

"Yaaaayy! Now come on in Emily and Spence are inside"

"oh…actually I forgot I have to go home I promised my mom I would be there for dinner"

"Aria…both of us know that is not true…would you and Spencer just cool it for tonight please?"

"fine…" I groan

"hey Em" I said

"Hey Ar" Em said

There was an awkward silence between us…

"aren't you going to say hi at least?!" Hanna said

"Yea guys come on don't ruin the night" Emily said

"you know what Em? We should leave this two alone…lets go upstairs" Hanna said

"no guys stop please" I said

But they still went upstairs I followed spencer closely behind me

We went into Em's room but it was empty we suddenly heard the door close shut and locked

"God dammit guys let us out!" Spencer said

"not until you talk, we can be here all weekend for all I care" Hanna said

"yea guys you seriously need to make up "Emily said

* * *

Hanna POV

"God its already been two hours for all we know they could be messing around in your bed" I said to Emily

"Hanna don't even say that…its disgusting!"

"if they don't make up in the next 15 minutes im leaving to go to the karaoke bar Hanna needs a good time"

Then we heard both of our phones ring

"ok guys seriously we cooled down we are better now can we please go have a good time?" Aria said to Emily

"yea seriously guys we are back Sparia is a team again"Spence said

"FINALLY! Ill unlock you guys and well go PARTY!"hanna said

* * *

Spencers POV

"do you think they bought it?" Aria said

"yes defiantly" I said

"look Spence I love you but that was not right what we both did involve each other in our relationships"

"I know im sorry but …sorry Ezra is an A-hole because he cheated on you with his ex fiancé"

"look that doesn't matter ok?"

That is when hanna and Emily opened the door and we went to the bar

* * *

Emily's POV

Ok they still seem tense a little better but still

"hanna…we need to make them sing together…they need to make up"I told one of my bffs

"your right I got the perfect song…ill tell the DJ

A few minutes later the dj spoke "would Spencer Aria please come to the stage for a duet?"

* * *

Third person POV

Aria and Spencer both screamed "WHAT!"

"come on guys it will be fun" Hanna said

"yes guys come on you both promised one song" Emily said to both of them

"ill do it if you do it?" Spence said

"ok …ill do it" Aria said to Spencer

Both of the girls stepped on stage and the crowd cheered when the song started

Aria and Spencer smiled to each other they both knew this song by heart they sang it all the time together

_[Aria]_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?_

**_If I should die before I wake its cause you took my breath away losing you is like living in a world with no air ohhh…_**

_[Spencer]_

**_Im here alone didn't wannna leave my heart wont move, its incomplete wish there was a way that I could make you understand _**

_[Aria]_

**_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me 'cause my world revolves around you its so its so hard for me to breathe…_**

_[Both]_

**_Tell me how im supposed to breathe with no air cant live cant breathe with no air its how I feel whenever you aint there _**

**_Its no air,no air_**

**_Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me If you aint here I just cant breathe is no air no air_**

**_No air air_**

**_Ohhh _**

**_No air air _**

**_No air no air_**

_[Spencer]_

**_I walked I ran I jumped I flew right off the ground to float to you theirs is no gravity to hold me down for real_**

_[Aria}_

**_But somehow im still alive inside you took my breath but I survived I don't know how but I don't even care_**

_[both]_

**_So how do you expect me to live alone with just me 'cause my world revolves around you is so hard for me to breathe…_**

**_No air air _**

**_Ohhh no air air ohhh ohhh_**

**_No air air _**

**_its no air no air _**

_[Aria] _

**_Got me out here in the water so deep_**

_[Spence]_

**_Tell me how you gonna be without me _**

_[Aria]_

**_If you aint here I just cant breathe _**

_[both]_

**_Its no air no air…._**

the song ended and they looked into each others eyes and before they knew it they where kissing passionately

everyone cheered except Emily and Hanna that had shocked look on their faces

Aria and Spencer looked into each other's eyes "I love you" they said at the same time and kissed again

**Did you like it? I hope so if you guys leave 10 reviews ill update tomorrow if not ill take a few days:)**


	4. Without You

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated I have been busy with soccer and starting my junior year in high school:P that I have no time at all but I have the weekends now so this is a two shot is straight couples im not a big fan of one of them cause I feel like Spencer should be gay I don't know it is just a feeling I have…anyway I hope you like it…now on with the reading:)**

**Disclaimer: you get it**

**Chapter 4: Without You**

**Spencer's POV**

"Spencer wait!" I hear Toby say

"NO! Toby is for the best you know its true" I say and look at him with tears on his eyes

"we can work it out we don't have to do this"

"we cant im going to Princeton in a week and you are staying here to be a police officer"

"we can still see each other on Christmas, summer and weekends…Spencer please"

"I doing this because I love you I don't want you to miss me and then something bad happens…do you understand?"

"like what?...I would never do anything to hurt you"

"like how about we don't get to see each other often and we start to get attracted to other people and in the end we cheat…I don't want that to happen"

"I would never do that because you are the only one for me…Spence you are my soul mate" I hear him say sincerely

"Toby…we have to be honest with each other, there is more than 6 billion people in the world"

"what are you saying?"

"that I'm not positive your my soul mate"

I look at him he's broken

"Toby…look at me" he does and I say

"I'm just saying lets just take a break"

"so you are really breaking up with me?" toby said broken

"no Toby…just time apart, and if we are meant to be then we will come back to each other"

"I love you I hope you know that Spence"

"God I love you too Toby now just go please"

"can I at least have one last kiss?"

I cupped his face and we kissed with passion for maybe the last time…and he left with tears streaming down his cheeks

* * *

Hanna's POV

I'm getting ready for college, I got into NYU for fashion designing. Im very exited I thought I would never make it into college but I did! And with one of my favorite people in the world

_Ding Dong!_

I hear the doorbell ring, I run as fast as I can to open it

When I open the door there is a box with a pink ribbon and a note that says 'open me'

I open it and I see the chocolate, marshmallows, crackers, a flashlight, and a teddy bear with a shirt that says 'camping?'

I look up and he is standing in front of me the only person that can make my heart race.

"CALEB!" I scream and tackling him onto the grass

"owww…hey Han" he laughs

We kissed passionately, the kiss ends and he helps me up

"I missed you so much, how is your mom?"

"She's good exited that her first son graduated"

"I bet he's really hot" I say teasing him

"I guess you'll find out if you go camping with him this weekend"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

We kiss again a few minutes pass when we hear my mom clearing her throat

"oh, hi Ms. Marin how are you?"

"Hi Caleb im good a little crazy on getting ready for Hanna's move in day at NYU fast approaching but how many times I told you to call me Ashley?"

"I bet it is but now I came to the rescue to help since we both are going to the same college and sorry Ashley" Caleb is so cute when he's being polite to my mom

"its ok now please come in"

Before we do I say "mom can I go camping with the girls this weekend?"

"sure have fun…but Han and Caleb please use protection"

Caleb turns instantly red…my mom knows me so well

* * *

**Five years later…**

Hanna's Pov

Today is the day…I cant believe im marrying the love of my life. Everyone is here including my 3 best friends in the whole wide world as my bridesmaids

"oh my God! Han you look beautiful…I cant believe my baby is getting married" my mom says and is teary eyed

"mom don't cry or I will too"

"Im sorry are you ready?"

"definitely"

* * *

Spencer's POV

We are about to walk down the aisle I notice Toby standing next to me, wow he is still hot since the last time I saw him.

"hey Spencer" I hear him say

"hey Tobs how are you?"

"Im good you?"

"great ready to start my new job"

"yea I heard you Ms. Hastings has become one if not the best lawyer of the country"

"you could say that''

That is when it was time for us to walk down into the altar

* * *

Hanna's Pov

I walk down the aisle my mom by my side when I see him the love of my life Caleb Rivers and soon we wil be Caleb and Hanna Rivers

The next thing I know the pastor says "you Hanna Marin take Caleb Rivers to be your husband?"

"I DO! I DO! I DO!"

The crowd laughs

"AND You Caleb Rivers take…"

"OH I definitely DO!"

They laugh again

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife…Caleb you may kiss your bride"

We do I feel like this kiss has the most passion of all of our kisses and I know it means a happy rest of our lives

* * *

Spencer POV

I am at the weddings after party with Emily and Aria

When Toby approaches me "Spence would you like to dance?" he asks

"sure" I say

As we dance he says "so how you been on relationships?"

"not much really I went on a couple of dates but none worked out…what about you?"

"None since you broke up with me"

"toby I didn't break up with you we took a break"

"right" he says

After a few dances it is time to throw the bouquet Emily and Aria excuse me from Toby to join them I try to make my escape but they drag me with them with the rest of the women who hope to catch it

"come on Spence its fun" Emily said

"I don't see the fun of it" I say

"come on the myth is if you catch it you'll be the next to get married" aria said

"which is not true" I say

"Okay everyone ill throw it on 3" hanna said

Everybody said "1…2…3!"

I see it coming my way and I catch it everyone claps then someone taps my shoulder and I see Toby kneeling on one knee and opening a box with an engament ring on it

"Spencer Hastings I have waited five years for you and all I can honestly shout is that YOU ARE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE…WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

I am shocked then Hanna says over the microphone "Spence…Toby is waiting"

I come back to reality and jump into his arms and scream " YES! OF COURSE ILL MARRY YOU"

"I LOVE YOU Spencer Hastings"

"oh Toby I LOVE YOU!" then we have a very romantic kiss

**Did you like it? Write a review and ill update soon thanks for reading love you guys byeeee!:)**


End file.
